White Houses
by 4ever And Alwayz
Summary: Bella is going to the University of Washington, and needs a place to stay. While living with seven others, she spirals into the world of jealousy, passion, love, and deceit. Can she make it through the year without destroying the new ties she has made? AH
1. Prologue

_**White House**_

Full Summery:

Based off of Vanessa Carlton's song, "White Houses." Bella is going to University of Washington and needs a place to stay. Online, she sees an ad to share a white house with seven other people. She quickly responds, and life is turned upside down as she spirals into the world of jealousy, passion, love, and deceit. AH, B/E, Cannon, T to be safe.

* * *

I do not own anything. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. "White Houses" is Vanessa Carlton's, not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**

* * *

**

_Crashed on the floor when I moved in_

_This little bungalow with some strange new friends_

_Stay up too late, and I'm too thin_

_We promise each other it's 'til the end…_

How did we get like this? We were great friends, and now…. I don't know what to think. I met someone who was my greatest friend ever, and lost her in the same year. I lied to them.

But I saved them from the truth. Doesn't that count for something?

_Maybe I'm a little bit over my head_

_I come undone at the things he said_

_And he's so funny in his bright red shirt_

_We were all in love and we all got hurt_

_I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat_

_The smell of gasoline in the summer heat_

_Boy, we're going way too fast_

_It's all too sweet to last…_

He was amazing. I can't ever forget him. Will he remember me if I was to met up with him in a year? Two? Ten?

I _loved_ him. I truly did. With all my heart.

_In white houses, in white houses,_

Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Jacob, and Tanya.

I will never forget them.

_In white houses._


	2. Moving

_**White Houses**_

Full Summery:

Based off of Vanessa Carlton's song, "White Houses." Bella is going to Seattle University and needs a place to stay. Online, she sees an ad to share a white house with seven other people. She quickly responds, and life is turned upside down as she spirals into the world of jealousy, passion, love, and deceit. AH, B/E, Cannon, T to be safe.

* * *

I do not own anything. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. "White Houses" is Vanessa Carlton's, not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Moving  
**

**

* * *

**

Here I was, in a busy cafe called Cafe on the Ave. I was drinking a Mango Tea with Boba, waiting for one of my new roommates to come and get me. I didn't have a key to the house.

I looked back at the sheet of paper I was emailed. It had the name of the person, a picture, and where to met them. His name was Jasper Whitlock, and he was tall, blonde, and blue-eyed. It was an easy face to recognize, but I was still worried....

Jasper had posted an ad on The Daily of The University of Washington, online. It said:

_** ROOMMATE NEEDED**_

_I have an eight-bedroom, six and 1/2 bath house that my parents bought for me. I currently have seven other people staying with me, splitting all of the payments. Mortgage, electric, gas, water, and cable. But, we are still short some money, so we are wondering if there is anyone who would is need of a room would like to move in. _

_You can email me at whitlock . jasper (at) ymail .com_

_or call me. The number is 641-958-7888_

_The monthly cost would be around $2235.00, give or take what you use._

_Thanks,_

_Jasper Whitlock_

I really needed a place to stay, so I emailed him immediately. See, I'm transferring from the University of Phoenix because UW has more classes I want to take.

So here I am, waiting for Mr. Jasper Whitlock so I can move in.

_ Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's till the end  
Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day_

_Jenny screams out and it's no pose_

I heard "White Houses" being played, and I hummed along. It's my second favorite song, my first one being "Clair de Lune." But,"Clair de Lune" wasn't loud enough to be my ring-tone, so I chose "White Houses" instead.

_ 'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
I'm so excited, I haven't spoken  
And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her_

Oh, wait. That's my cell phone. Oops. I took my phone out of my pocket, and looked at the screen. It read: _Jasper Whitlock._

"Hey, Jasper" I said.

"Hi, Bella, um... my class ran late," he said sheepishly.

"Oh, no problem. So you're gonna be late?" I asked.

"Well....no," he said, his southern accent coming out a little. "A girl named Alice will be picking you up. She also lives at the house," he explained.

"Okay, but....I don't know what she looks like," I admitted.

"Oh, no worries. I told her where I put the picture of you, so she'll know what you look like," he said, not a single drop of doubt in his voice.

"Okay. See you later...I guess..." I trailed off. It's pretty weird talking to someone you've never met before over the phone.

"See, you later," he chuckled. "Bye."

"Bye."

And now I wait. Again.

To make time move a little faster, I pulled out my old worn copy of _Wuthering Heights. _It was one of my favorites. I opened to where I stopped last. Chapter five.

_"Terror made me cruel; _

_and finding it useless to attempt shaking the creature off, _

_I pulled its wrist on to the broken pane, _

_and rubbed it to and fro till the blood ran down _

_and soaked the bedclothes..."_

"Excuse me, are you Bella Swan?" asked a high soprano voice.

I looked up from my book, only to see a very small, very beautiful girl (who seemed very excited about something), standing before me.

"Yes I am. Are you Alice?"

"Yup! And I'm here to take you to the house! You'll love it!" Alice then took my arm and dragged me out of the Cafe.

Once outside, she lead me to a canary yellow Porsche. It fit her extremely well. I got in the car and she speed off.

"So Bella, what are you majoring in?" she asked.

"Uhh.... English, and I'm minoring in Biology. What about you?"

"I'm doubling with Drama and Art/Art history/Design, and I would have tripled with dance, but it'd be too much."

"Awesome." She wanted to _triple_? I've never even heard of that before! "Who else lives in the house?" I asked.

"Well...as you may know from the ad, there are seven of us. Me, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, Tanya, and Edward...even tough you don't see much of him. He's pretty nice though. Anyway, Rosalie may be mean at first, but she just needs time, so ignore her bitch side. Tanya on the other hand, is a bitch. She's also a little crazy. Sorry if I sound mean, but you'll see. Emmett is huge and he may scare you at first, but he's a lovable teddy-bear, and I'm a little surprised he even got into collage, if you know what I mean. He's also on the football team. Jasper is pretty quite, but you probably know a lot about him by now. Jacob is... well, honestly, he smells. He's pretty funny, but Rosalie hates him. Edward, as I said before, is pretty nice, but he's always working, trying to get into medical school like his father," she rushed out.

_Wow, she talks fast, _I thought.

"Did you catch all that?" she asked, looking at me through the corner of her eye.

"Well... no, not really," I laughed. Alice joined a long, a before I knew it, we where getting along great.

"Here we are! Home, sweet-home!" Alice said turning into a long driveway. "I hate driving up to the house, but it has a great view, so I put up with it."

_I can see what she means,_ I thought as we drove up a steep mountain side, twisting and turning so you didn't go strait up.

When we finally pulled up to the house, I was amazed. It was a grand two story white house. Tons of windows cover it, and I could just tell that the inside was sunny. My jaw dropped.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked.

"No. I _love_ it!" I said as I quickly got out of the car.

"I'll show you around, come on," Alice said as she got out of the car and dragged me inside. She opened the door and I noticed that the house _was_ brightly lit. To the right was a spiraling staircase and what looked to me like the living room. There was a couch, a love seat, and an armchair all spaced out, but all surrounding a round rectangular coffee table, and faced towards a plasma screen TV that was attacked to the wall. Below the TV, there was a bookshelf that held a DVD player and two rows of DVDs. Farther down was a small swinging door that I assumed lead into the kitchen. I noticed that the sound of Clair de Lune was from a pair of closed double doors to the left of me.

"Who's playing?" I asked.

"Oh, that's just Edward. When he's not working, he plays. The only one who doesn't enjoy the music he plays is Jacob," she said.

"Damn strait," said a deep husky voice from my right. I looked up, only to see a muscular, tanned man waring nothing but a towel. I blushed and looked away, feeling rude.

"Jacob, put some cloths on!" Alice yelled at the man.

"I was about to, but then I heard you pull up. I wanted to greet our new roommate. Our new, _beautiful_, roommate," Jacob said, making me blush harder.

"Seriously, put some cloths on, it's disgusting!" Alice said.

"Sure, sure." I looked up in time to see Jacob wink at me and leave.

* * *

Thanks for reading this! It's my first so I'm pretty excited! I feel like Alice!!!

**UPDATES:**

-On my page, there is an email for this story, so if you have any questions, ask them there. You may know the email......

-the house is on my page

-the video for the song is on my page

-call the phone number. it's real, and it's funny :D

**GOOFS!:**

I honestly don't know about UW's English program.......

i don't know if you can have a triple major....

**REQUESTS:**

I would like a beta..... (hint hint, wink wink)

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!**  
**

Callie!!


	3. Strange New Friends Pt 1

_**White Houses**_

Full Summery:

Based off of Vanessa Carlton's song, "White Houses." Bella is going to Seattle University and needs a place to stay. Online, she sees an ad to share a white house with seven other people. She quickly responds, and life is turned upside down as she spirals into the world of jealousy, passion, love, and deceit. AH, B/E, Cannon, T to be safe.

* * *

I do not own anything. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. "White Houses" is Vanessa Carlton's, not mine.

* * *

Previously:

_"Jacob, put some cloths on!" Alice yelled at the man._

_"I was about to, but then I heard you pull up. I wanted to greet our new roommate. Our new, __beautiful, roommate," _

_Jacob said, making me blush harder._

_"Seriously, put some cloths on, it's disgusting!" Alice said._

_"Sure, sure." I looked up in time to see Jacob wink at me and leave._

**Chapter 3: Strange New Friends (pt. 1)  
**

**

* * *

**

"Sorry about Jacob, he's a bit....well....inconsiderate," Alice said once she was sure Jacob was out of earshot.

"That's alright, I don't mind that much," I replied. Alice raised an eyebrow. Oh, gosh! That's not what I meant! "NO! See, what I mean is -"

"She doesn't want people to change their habits because of her. Even if she is uncomfortable with it," A velvety voice said to the left of me. I turned around only to see Adonis in the flesh. This man had bright emerald eyes and bronze, penny-colored hair. He was tall and slightly muscular, I could tell by the way his shirt hugged him. He was pale, but still tanner then me, and he was wearing a crooked smile. He had a strong jaw, and smooth, unblemished skin. He was beautiful.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I meant. But I wouldn't have put that way.... " I mumbled, surprised that I was even able to talk.

"Of course," Alice said with a good amount of sarcasm. "Bella, this is Edward. Edward, Bella," Alice introduced.

Edward. It fit him. An old-fashioned name to go with his old-fashioned looks.

"It's a pleasure to met you, Bella. I take it your the new roommate?" Edward asked.

"Yes I am. It's very nice to meet you too. Were you just playing Clair de Lune?"

"You know Debussy?" He asked, surprised.

"Just my favorites. my mother used to play them when I was little," I replied. It was extremely easy to talk to Edward. I enjoyed it.

"You're the first person to identify that piece," He said.

"Oh,"

"Yes, yes, now if you two don't _mind _I'm trying to give Bella a tour of the house!" Alice interjected, looking impatient.

"Of course. Again, it was nice to meet you Bella," Edward said, walking towards the steps.

"It was nice to meet you too," I said.

"Yup, yes, of course. Back to the tour!" Alice said leading me down a hallway.

The house was bigger then imagined. Further down the hallway through the swinging door _was _the kitchen, just as I has assumed. But this kitchen was not like any ordinary kitchen. All of the appliances wear stainless steal, and there was a fancy steal lighting fixture on the ceiling. Below that was a white granite island on black polished wood. There were neat black shelves above the sink that held many different colored bowls and dishes. To the left of the sink was a double oven, and beside that was a refrigerator. The stove was parallel to the island, and the walls were white.

Past the fridge was a dinning room with 3/4 of the walls being a giant glass window. The table was large enough for eight, and was black polished wood like the kitchen. The walls however. were a dark and beautiful blue. Yellow roses in a clear glass vase were placed upon the table. There was another hallway to the left (if you were facing the glass walls) that lead down to the half bathroom. Alice then lead me upstairs to the second floor.

The second floor had four rooms and three bathrooms. Rosalie's bedroom, Tanya's bedroom, Jacob's bedroom, and Jasper's bedroom. She quickly showed me Tanya, Rosalie and Jasper's room, just for decorative purposes (they all had classes). Rosalie's room was blue and fluffy. Well, it was only fluffy because of the rug, but it was still cute. Tanya's room was very boring, and the only thing that stood out was the hot pink bed. They shared a bathroom. Since this was Jasper's house, he got the master bedroom and bathroom. There was an amazing view, but otherwise it reminded me of a simple hotel room. We didn't go into Jacob's room, just in case he was changing. She then took me up the stairs to the third floor. This also had four bedrooms and three bathrooms. Alice, Emmett, and Edward slept up here. My room was also up here and Alice told me that Edward and I were to share a bathroom. I blushed at the thought. She showed me her room, then Emmett's. Her room was _pink_. It was six-year-old, I love princesses, pink. But it fit her really well, and I had to say that it was cute. Emmett's room extremely dark and had poor lighting. Alice showed me his room because he also had a class.

The next room she showed me was mine. Alice told me that she decorated this for me. It was a tropical theme, so it was green all over. But I loved it. Even though I already had enough green outside.

"I love my room, Alice. Thank you!" I told her as I spun around, taking it all in.

"Awesome! I put all your stuff away when the moving van came, so you don't have to unpack. I was surprised at the amount of cloths you had, so I bought you more."

I whipped my head around to stare at her. Why would she do that? She had already done so much.

"Alice, you really didn't have to. You've already done so much," I tried to explain. "Let me pay you back."

"Nonsense! I love doing this kind of stuff. Just think about it as your homecoming gift,"

"But Alice-"

"Shut up," Alice said, cutting me off. "It's too late, so too bad, and I'm not accepting your money," she said sternly. I gave in.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Yeah!!! Well, I'll let you get settled in then, see you at dinner. We always eat together!" Alice said leaving the room.

"Okay. Thanks again, Alice."

"No problem, Bella. I have a hunch that we'll be good friends!"

* * *

Thanks for reading this! It's my first so I'm pretty excited! I feel like Alice!!!

**UPDATES:**

-The kitchen is on my page**  
**

-Everyone's rooms but Edward's and Jacob's rooms are on my page

-Trailer for story on page. Hope you like it!!! Please comment on it!!!

**REQUESTS:**

Still looking for a beta.....

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!**  
**

EDWARD and CALLIE 4ever

AKA:

Callie :D

**PS: **To the people who subscribed, but didn't review, please do review to tell me what you like and don't like. I was pretty upset about no knowing what you thought of the story, yet I was happy that you subscribed.


	4. Strange New Friends Pt 2

_**White Houses**_

Full Summery:

Based off of Vanessa Carlton's song, "White Houses." Bella is going to Seattle University and needs a place to stay. Online, she sees an ad to share a white house with seven other people. She quickly responds, and life is turned upside down as she spirals into the world of jealousy, passion, love, and deceit. AH, B/E, Cannon, T to be safe.

* * *

I do not own anything. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. "White Houses" is Vanessa Carlton's, not mine.

* * *

Previously:

_"Yeah!!! Well, I'll let you get settled in then, see you at dinner. We always eat together!" _

_Alice said leaving the room._

_"Okay. Thanks again, Alice."_

_"No problem, Bella. I have a hunch that we'll be good friends!"_

**Chapter 3: Strange New Friends (pt. 2)**

**

* * *

**

"HONEY I'M HOME!!" A deep voice yelled from the first floor.

It has been about twenty minutes since Alice said we would be good friends. I was just reorganizing my things (I like my books to be sorted by genre and then in alphabetical order by author's last name), when I heard the man yell. I bolted out of my room to see what was going on, but then I remembered that I was on the third floor.

"Don't worry, that's just Emmett," said the velvety voice that was starting to hunt my me. I turned around and saw Edward leaning against his door frame with a CD in his hand. Edward started towards the stairs, so I turned to go back to my room. "Where are you going?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To my room...." It was pretty obvious where I was headed off to.

"No your not. Come on," Edward said with a chuckle. He grabbed my wrist and started to pull me down the stairs with him. "Your coming to met Emmett."

"Oh! Umm...that's fine, but I had somethings I wanted to do, and since Alice said that everyone ate dinner together, I just thought-"

"That you would meet him later? Nuh-uh, not happening," Edward said, looking back at me and smiling. Smiling his beautiful crooked smile.

"Edward, I re-"

"Too bad, Bella. Plus, if you don't meet him now, he'll give you are hard time about it later."

I thought about that. I was already the center of attention, something that I really hated, and some one giving me a hard time would _not_ be fun. And we were already on the second floor. But Edward shouldn't have dragged me drown here when I didn't want to.

"Edward - "

"Bella," Edward said, stopping right before the steps, "Stop making a big deal about this."

"I wasn't going to say anything about meeting Emmett!" I said, irritated. "Why do you like interrupting me so much? I've known you for thirty minutes and you've interrupted me four times! It's extremely annoying!" A smile started to spread across his face, and he started to laugh. "It's not funny!"

"You're right, it's not," He said between laughs. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

I took a deep breath before I continued. "I was going to ask why you had a CD in your hand when we were going to meet Emmett."

"Oh, it's his. He says I need to listen to something other then classical, and so he gave me this," He said holding up the mixed CD in his hand. I stared at the words written on the disc.

"'The best of _The Sugarhill Gang?' _So to get you off of classical, he decided to give you a song that says 'I said a hip hop the hippie the hippie?'"

"Yup. He thinks that I don't listen to other kinds of music. I do, and I already have an album of theirs, so I need to give this back. Now let's go meet him!" He said, giving my hand a squeeze, then pulling me down the rest of the stairs. I had forgotten that we were still holding hands. It just felt right. But once we had gotten to the bottom he let go. "He's in the kitchen, the pig," Edward laughed.

When we were close to the kitchen, we heard Jacob and a voice -I assumed it was Emmett's voice - talking.

"So where's the new girl?" Emmett's voice asked.

"Upstairs or something, I don't know. The last time I saw her, she was with Alice," Jacob replied.

"Is she hot?" Emmett asked while I blushed.

"Extremely," Jacob said, as we walked in.

"Hello Emmett. Jacob," Edward said in s strained voice. I looked up at his face to see a bit of anger in his eyes. Did he not like Jacob? I looked at the other two men in the kitchen.

Jacob, now fully clothed, was sitting on the island eating an apple. The other man was leaning against the stove top. He was quite large, but muscular, not fat. He had curly black hair and brown eyes, and he would have looked intimidating if he wasn't smiling a giant dimpled smile at me. I guess this was Emmett.

"He Edward, hey Bella..." Jacob mumbled, looking at his apple. He seemed embarrassed about his comment, even though he was flirting with me before he arrived.

"So, your Bella, huh?" Emmett asked. It felt as though he was testing me.

"So, your Emmett, huh?" I asked back. Two can play at this game.

"Yup. I like you!" He said, his smile growing. I felt myself smiling along with him. "So it looks like it's you, me, the pixie, and Eddie-boy are going to be floor-buddies.

"Yes, and Emmett, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me 'Eddie'?" Edward asked.

"Would you rather I called you Mr.'I'm never around and when I am I avoid everyone'?" Emmett responded with a chuckle. "Seriously, this is the longest conversation I've had with you all month."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Here's your CD, Emmett." He tossed the disc case (with the CD) over to Emmett, who caught it with his left hand.

"How didya like it?" Emmett asked with a smile.

"Well, considering that I've already heard them...." Edward replied, his pointer finger and his thumb stroking his chin like he was thinking hard about something.

"Oh, you have? Why didn't ya tell me?" Emmett said, his smile falling off his face.

"Because, well, umm-" Edwrad began.

"Because you can never get too much Sugarhil Gang!" I answered for him. "By the way, do you mind if I listen to that CD? I might want to put it on my iPod," I asked, going with my response.

"Yah sure, no prob. Catch!" Emmett said as he threw the CD over to me. This was not good. My hand-eye coordination was horrible. Instead of it trying to catch it, I managed to flip it up in the air and drop it. My left knee somehow ended up pushed to my chest, and my arms protecting my face. Emmett starting laughing so hard that tears ran own his face and my cheeks turned tomato red. I quickly picked up the CD (it was still somehow in its case) and said mumbled some excuse about homework that I didn't have. I left the kitchen and hurried up the stairs, my cheeks still red. I was almost to the second flight of stairs when I heard Edward call my name.

"Yah?" I turned towards him, looking at my shoes.

"Thanks for the save back there," he said, putting a finger under my chin and pushing it up so I would look at him.

"No problem," I said, staring into his emerald eyes. They were beautiful and I couldn't look away. And I didn't want to.

* * *

**UPDATES:**

I was thinking about writing a Twilight/Beauty and the Beast crossover. Would you read it?

I was nominated for The Newbie Award (at Twilighters United) by one of you guys!!! Thank you so much!!! The link to vote is on my profile! Please vote for me!!!

**REQUESTS:**

Still looking for a beta.....

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!**  
**

EDWARD and CALLIE 4ever

AKA:

Callie :D


	5. Strange New Friends Pt 3

_**White Houses**_

Full Summery:

Based off of Vanessa Carlton's song, "White Houses." Bella is going to Seattle University and needs a place to stay. Online, she sees an ad to share a white house with seven other people. She quickly responds, and life is turned upside down as she spirals into the world of jealousy, passion, love, and deceit. AH, B/E, Cannon, T to be safe.

* * *

I do not own anything. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. "White Houses" is Vanessa Carlton's, not mine.

* * *

_**ALERT!!!! ALERT!!!!**_

**I changed the chapter AN to a real chapter. **

**Please go back and read it if you already haven't.  
**

Previously:

_I was almost to the second flight of stairs when I heard Edward call my name._

_"Yah?" I turned towards him, looking at my shoes._

_"Thanks for the save back there," he said, putting a finger under my chin and pushing it up so I would look at him._

_"No problem," I said, staring into his emerald eyes. _

_They were beautiful and I couldn't look away. _

_And I didn't want to._

**Chapter 4: Strange New Friends (pt. 3)**

**

* * *

**

I felt myself lean closer to Edward. He tilted his head and leaned in closer to me. My heart rate picked up to a tempo I could have never imagined. I closed my eyes, and I'm pretty sure Edward did too. We were so clos-

"Excuse me, but can you two stop you PDA moment. I have to get to my room, and your right in front of my door," a female voice said from behind us. Edward and I moved away from each other and from the door. I blushed scarlet. I turned around and when I did, my self esteem dropped.

The women who had interrupted us was beautiful. She was a tall blonde with bright blue eyes. Her skin was smooth and she had a perfect oval face. She had pink tank-top over a white tee and black jeans on. She was wearing a chunky yellow necklace that matched her shoes, and she had a very cute hand bag that looked like a newspaper. My self esteem dropped even more.

"Jeeze, Edward. It's the first time I've seen you in a month, and your with a girl. Wow," she smirked.

"I'm fine Rosalie. Thanks for asking. How are you?" Edward chuckled.

"Wonderful, but I'd be better if I didn't see you kissing someone in front of my bedroom door," Rosalie said.

"Oh! Rosalie, this is Bella, the new roommate. Bella, this is Rosalie," Edward introduced.

"Nice to meet you Bella."

"Nice to meet you, too," I replied, still blushing.

"Now, Bella, let me give you some advice. First, don't kiss Edward, _because he's never here._ Second, if you are to kiss anyone, please make sure that it's not in front of my door, because if it is, I'll "accidentally" open my door a hit you with it when I'm trying to get in and out of my room. Okay? Okay. Excuse me," Rosalie said with a smile. She then went into her room and slammed the door. I jumped. I could see what Alice meant by her "bitch side."

"Ha! Don't listen to Rose," said another female voice from the top of the first staircase. She had strawberry blonde curls and was about my size. She was wearing a long black coat over a red top and dark blue jeans. She also had yellow flats on and an orange hand bag. She was holding a lot of books. "No really, don't listen to her. I know her better then anyone in the house, and the same goes for her about me, but I ignore her _all _the time. _You_ must Bella. I'm Tanya," Tanya said with a smile. But the smile didn't make me want to smile, it just made me uncomfortable, and it didn't help that she was looking at me up and down as if seeing if I was good enough to live in the same house. When she was down with her inspection, she smiled and said, "It's nice to met you," and pushed past me to her room.

"And that was Tanya...." Edward mumbled.

"I'm going to go to my room," I said, turning towards the stairs.

"No your not," I heard the now familiar soprano voice say. "I just got a text from Jasper, he'll be here in two minutes. And you're coming to met him, Bella," Alice said, grabbing my hand and pulling me downstairs. I turned around and mouthed 'Help me' to Edward. He just chuckled and turned away towards the 2nd stair case.

I tried to fight against Alice. I thought she would be easier to fight then Edward. Ha! She was worse. Alice was a strong little pixie! In the end, she pulled me down the stairs, not caring that I tripped every other step.

"Hey Alice," said the voice that I've heard over the phone, but never heard in person. I finally saw Jasper Whitlock in person. He looked different then his picture. "Hey Bella. It's nice to finally meet you in person," he chuckled.

"It's nice to meet you too, Jasper," I replied, happy that Alice had released her iron grip on my wrist.

"How ya settlin' in?" he asked.

"Well I haven't really had to do anything. Alice unpacked for me," I said, looking at Alice. She just shrugged.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Jasper asked, putting his backpack down on the sofa.

"Jasper! Put me down for a pepperoni pizza!" Emmett yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm fine with that!" Jacob yelled.

"Bella, what do you want? We don't want your first dinner here to be something you don't like," Alice said to me.

"I'm fine with whatever anyone else wants," I replied truthfully.

"I like the new girl. She's easy to live with," Emmett said, walking into the living room.

Maybe the living with these seven strangers wouldn't be that bad. Maybe they were easy to live with too.

* * *

**UPDATES:**

I was nominated for The Newbie Award (at Twilighters United) by one of you guys!!! Thank you so much!!! The link to vote is on my profile! Please vote for me!!!

Tanya and Rosalie's outfit's are on my profile. Bella's not supposed to know a whole lot of fashion stuff, so I couldn't really describe it that well.

I was checking my links to make sure they worked, and I found out that the link to Tanya's room doesn't work. So if someone can find a picture that matches the description, they might get a shout-out and/or a look at what's ahead........

**REQUESTS:**

Still looking for a beta.....

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!**  
**

edward and callie 4ever!!!!

AKA:

Callie :)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:):)(:


	6. Delight and Demise AN

I have a new story!!! This is why I haven't really updated :D

Anyway, it's called "Delight and Demise"

Here's the summary:

My biggest fear was not that the man I loved was in the mob or mafia, whichever you prefer and was dangerous! No, I knew that Edward would never hurt me. My biggest fear was that he would get hurt." ExB AH AU (takes place in 1945) M for violence

What do you think??? The first chapter is up. Please R&R :D

~~~Edward and Callie 4ever!!!!!!

PS: i am still looking for a beta.....


	7. Another AN, I know but it's important

Hey This is Edward and Callie 4ever.

I have several announcements to make and apologises to give you guys.

First, I am extreamly sorry to all of you who have been wanting an update and I've given you nothing. I don't deserve to have such wonderful fans as you guys. I really don't. And I wanted to thank you for all of the reviews and all of you guys being super amazing. I wouldn't have enen said anything if not for you.

Second, because of you guys, I'm going to continiue writing. I kind of lost interest with my FanFiction stories because life got in the way. I the last time I updated a story was in November and….that's not fair to you guys. So now I'm going to try to stick to a strickter shecdule of updating.

I'm thinking It'll go like this:

MONDAY: Write, this can possibly change to when I update a new story

TUESDAY: Update Delight and Demise

WEDNESDAY: Write, this can possibly change to when I update a new story

THURSDAY: Write, this can possibly change to when I update a new story

FRIDAY: Update White Houses

SATURDAY & SUNDAY: Write, this can possibly change to when I update a new story

So that's what I'm going to try to do for the rest of my summer. There may be days when I don't follow through on this, and if that ever happens, just yell at me to update and that'll be my kick in the but to get typing!

Now I have a big problem about White Houses….When I start writing, I keep my plot and all of my ideas in different notebooks for different stories…well, as it turns out…I lost my notebook for White Houses, and since I haven't updated in a year, I forgot what I was going to write. So while I fix that and figure out what will happen, Please feel free to read Delight and Demise and any other new story I may post. Sorry.

Third, as you can see, I did chnge my username. Sorry for any confustion. I am now 4ever And Alwayz

So again, I'd like to thank you all for being so supportive and wonderful. I'm going to be a much better author, I PROMISE. And, my writing has gotten ,uch better this year, so you'll have that to look forward too. :D

Thanks! Love ya!

:D

Callie


End file.
